Le Prince tire sa réverance
by Kalyppe
Summary: Song Fic autour de Pink Water 3 d'Indochine. Spoilers du tome 7. Pensées d'un homme qui a sacrifié sa vie par amour et pour qu'IL vive.


**Le Prince tire sa révérence**.

Song Fic : Fiction construite autour de _Pink Water 3_ d'Indochine. Le moment de la mort de Severus était très émouvant mais j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête à ce moment. J'ai essayé de transcrire le mieux ce qu'aurait pu être ses pensées.

« Je pars, je n'reviendrai jamais

Bientôt, le monde m'aura oublié, tu sais »

Alors c'est ça la mort? Je l'ai donnée tant de fois sans savoir exactement ce que mes victimes pouvaient ressentir. Un vent glacé semble vouloir percer ma peau et venir congeler mes os. Bizarrement, je ne ressens pas de douleur. Malgré la morsure de serpent qui vient troubler ma peau blafarde, je suis comme anesthésié. La vie s'éloigne de mon enveloppe charnelle comme mon sang qui se répand lentement sur le plancher de la cabane. Je mourrai seul et dans l'ombre de la même manière dont s'est déroulée ma vie. Depuis la fin de mes études à Poudlard, je suis toujours resté seul, seul avec moi-même, seul face à moi-même.

« Je recherche un endroit pour me cacher

Et pour me faner en paix. »

Je dois être fidèle à moi-même jusqu'au bout. Je reste impassible devant la mort, n'essayant même pas de lutter. J'ai réussi ma mission. Je meurs pour qu'il reste en vie. Je devais le garder en vie à tout prix. Il vaincra Lord Voldemort et tout redeviendra normal. Etre là pour le voir ne m'aurait rien apporté. Je les aurais vus heureux alors je n'aurais pu l'être moi-même. Il y a plus de vingt ans que je ne peux plus me permettre d'être heureux. C'est donc mieux ainsi. Viens Grande Faucheuse, viens recueillir mon âme esseulée, viens que j'expire entre tes bras.

« Ne jamais les croire quand ils t'en parleront

Si tu pouvais me voir »

L'impression de calme et de légèreté disparaît. Le bruit se reforme autour de moi. La porte de la cabane s'ouvre. Je ne demandais qu'à mourir seul. Deux ombres s'avancent vers moi. Des cheveux sombres, des lunettes, un regard vert émeraude... Potter! Jusqu'au bout il aura été là. Est-il en train de penser: je dois être là parce qu'il a toujours été là depuis ma naissance? J'en doute. Même s'il est le fils de Lily, il tient bien trop de son père pour pouvoir le penser. Lily... C'est elle qui m'a guidé vers le droit chemin. C'est pour protéger son fils que j'ai toujours été fidèle à Dumbledore. Il faut... Si, il faut qu'il sache. Je rassemble mes dernières forces pour laisser échapper mes souvenirs. Avant de mourir, je veux qu'il sache. Qu'il ne croit pas tout ce qu'on pourrait dire sur moi. La reconnaissance de la communauté m'importe peu. Mais lui, l'enfant à qui j'ai dédié ma vie, doit savoir. Il doit comprendre. Mes pensées s'écoulent.

- Prenez-les.

Il a enfin compris mais il reste planté là. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser une dernière fois qu'il est un petit idiot juste comme son père. Heureusement, miss Granger-je-sais-tout arrive avec une flasque et permet à Potter d'emporter avec lui mes souvenirs les plus précieux. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend compte, mais il a entre ses mains tout ce qui résume mon existence.

« Je partirai et je resterai seulement vêtu de toi

Souviens-toi encore quelques fois de moi »

Mon esprit commence à être confus. Je perds peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Juste à temps. C'est bon, je peux partir en paix. La silhouette au-dessus de moi me regarde de son regard émeraude. Lily? Ma Lily? Tu es là? Ton regard n'a en rien perdu de son éclat et de sa beauté. Si tu savais comme je t'aime ma Lily. J'espère que tu l'as compris. Je suis désolé d'avoir révélé la prophétie mais regarde, ton fils est encore en vie. J'ai passé ma vie à le protéger. Tu vis toujours à travers lui ma Lily. Lily, crois-moi, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. J'ai l'impression que mes forces reviennent. Elle veut se relever et partir. Avec mes dernières forces, je la retiens.

- Regarde... moi.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. J'ai envie de lui dire tellement de choses mais... Je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas ma Lily qui est en face de moi. C'est toujours son fils. La mort me fait délirer. Je lâche prise et je laisse Potter aller vers sa destinée. Comprends-moi Potter, je sais que ta mère m'aurait compris. Je n'ai plus rien qui me donne l'envie de résister. J'ai vu ma Lily une dernière fois. Ma seule étoile est morte et je m'en vais la retrouver.

« Je partirai et je garderai

Que des restes de toi »


End file.
